Hiding My Heart Away
by Tatyperry
Summary: Um encontro por acidente transforma aquele que era o pior dia da vida de Edward Cullen. One baseada na música Hiding My Heart Away, da Adele.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Eu apenas peguei seus personagens emprestados para escrever essa história. A postagem dela por outra pessoa em outro local é plágio, e plágio é crime!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oi flores, tudo bem com vocês?<strong>_

_**Mais uma one shot, mas essa tem um motivo especial de ser. Ela é uma espécie de presente de aniversário para a minha querida amiga gabiipaiva, simplesmente uma das pessoas mais especiais que eu conheci esse ano e que agora eu tenho o prazer de chamar de amiga. Gabi, espero que goste dessa historinha. Ela é apenas uma pequena forma de agradecer por essa pessoa que você é e por ter sido essa companheira nos bons e nos maus momentos deste ano! Adoro demais, e que este possa ser apenas o primeiro de muitos anos de amizade! **_

_**Preciso também agradecer a Paula, minha querida beta e amiga que sempre me deixa viada com seus comentários e que, aqui, não foi nem um pouco diferente. Obrigada mesmo Maria, por sempre arranjar um tempinho para betar minha loucuras. S2**_

_**Bem, queridas, a capa está no meu profile para quem quiser ver. A gente volta a se falar lá embaixo! ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hiding My Heart Away<strong>

**Trilha: Hiding my heart away - Adele**

**letras(ponto)terra(ponto)com(ponto)br/adele/1825555/#traducao**

**.  
><strong>

Eu não precisava fechar os olhos ou fazer qualquer tipo de esforço para me lembrar daquele dia. Para lembrar-me da morena com rosto em formato de coração e os olhos mais profundos que eu já vira em toda minha vida, que trouxera um pouco de luz para o dia que, por uma ironia do destino, eu devia querer esquecer, mas simplesmente não podia. A morena que, há exatos seis meses, fizera minha vida dar um giro de 180° e me trouxera até aqui, de volta à minha casa, à minha família e a tudo aquilo que por tanto tempo eu reneguei...

.

_This is how the story went_

_I met someone by accident,_

_That blew me away_

_That blew me away_

_It was in the darkest of my days_

_When you took my sorrow and you took my pain_

_And buried them away_

_You buried them away_

_I wish I could lay down beside you_

_When the day is done_

_And wake up to your face against the morning sun_

_But like everything I've ever known_

_You'll disappear one day_

_So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

_.  
><em>

Eu olhava para a garrafa de whisky pela metade em minha mão e me perguntava quando tudo teria começado a desmoronar na minha cabeça. Por alguma estúpida convenção da sociedade, aquele era para ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida – mas estava se mostrando o pior de todos. Ou o segundo pior, se comparado àquela manhã chuvosa há três anos, quando abandonei tudo o que eu era e tinha por ela, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. O olhar de decepção do meu pai e dos meus irmãos e o choro da minha mãe nunca me permitiram esquecer aquela sexta-feira, por mais que eu tentasse me convencer do contrário.

Eu estava tão perdido em minhas lembranças e lamentações, que nem percebi a presença delas próximo do local onde me encontrava sentado, de terno, em uma árvore qualquer no Hyde Park, com os braços ao redor do joelho e uma garrafa pela metade em uma das mãos. Só senti quando algo atingiu minha mão, virando o líquido âmbar sobre mim. O que era isso, o dia em que tudo dava errado na vida de Edward Cullen?

Levantei a cabeça a tempo de ver uma menininha de não mais do que dois anos olhando de mim para a bola que se afastava, rolando pela grama, com uma carinha desconfiada, a testa franzida e os olhinhos meio fechados como se não soubesse bem o que fazer. Ela era linda, com os cabelos castanhos caindo em cachos pelo seu rosto, a pele branquinha onde os olhos cor de chocolate se destacavam, vestida com um vestidinho lilás que deixava parte de suas pernas gordinhas à mostra. E por mais _merda_ que o dia estivesse, pude sentir meus lábios tentando arriscar o primeiro sorriso genuíno desde que eu levantara naquela manhã.

"Ai, Sophia, olha o que você fez!" – uma moça disse se aproximando, fazendo a menina se virar assustada e perder o equilíbrio durante o movimento. Ela teria caído sentada no meio do gramado se eu não estendesse meus braços para firmá-la.

Não tinha como negar que a mulher, que agora estava ajoelhada à minha frente olhando de mim para a pequena menina que abria um imenso sorriso – deixando as covinhas à mostra – era mãe da garotinha. Eu podia ver claramente de onde a menina havia herdado sua beleza.

"Olhe só para a sua calça, está toda molhada." – ela disse me dando um sorriso tímido antes de olhar para a garrafa virada ao meu lado e voltar seu olhar para mim, levemente desconfiada. "Não se preocupe, eu vou comprar outra garrafa para você, apesar de achar que você não deveria estar bebendo assim tão cedo." – ela praticamente sussurrou a última parte, como se não fosse para eu escutar. "Vem, Sophia." – ela disse se levantando, antes de pegar a menina em seu colo e se virar novamente para mim. "Por favor, espere aqui, eu não demoro."

"Ei... espera" – falei, me colocando de pé e correndo até alcançar as duas. "Não precisa fazer isso. Eu já devia estar indo pra casa mesmo. Afinal de contas você tem razão, eu não devia estar bebendo tão cedo. Apesar de que, em minha defesa, gostaria de dizer que ainda não dormi, então pra mim, ainda é ontem."

Ela fez menção de um sorriso, mas pareceu mudar de ideia no meio do caminho, voltando seu olhar para mim uma vez mais. "Desculpa, eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida, não devia ter dito aquilo."

"Não se preocupe. Quem sabe se eu ouvisse mais as pessoas, não cometesse tantas bobagens." – me vi falando, sem nem saber direito o porque de ter expressado aquele pensamento. "Aliás... meu nome é Edward." – eu disse, estendendo a mão.

"Er... Isabella, mas por favor, me chame de Bella. E a bonequinha que causou todo esse estrago é a Sophia."

Ao ver que a mãe falava dela, a pequena menina se virou, abrindo seu sorriso mais uma vez. E eu me vi pensando em como até bem pouco tempo eu era louco para ter um filho, mas até mesmo esse sonho Tanya havia tirado de mim, me convencendo de que uma criança só atrapalharia nossas vidas. Aquele pensamento me fez cerrar os punhos ao lado do corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a raiva preenchendo todo o meu corpo. _Como eu podia ter sido tão estúpido?_, pensei enquanto apertava meus olhos com força. Mas a sensação de uma mão quentinha acariciando meus punhos me fez abrir os olhos imediatamente, apenas para dar de cara com aquele olhar profundo uma vez mais. Era como se Sophia soubesse que eu só precisava de alguém que realmente se importasse. Já fazia tanto tempo que eu não sabia o que era isso...

"Obrigada, princesa." – eu disse, pegando sua pequena mão e depositando um beijo ali, arrancando uma pequena gargalhada dela.

"Ela parece gostar de você." – Bella disse, observando nossa interação.

"Ela é uma criança linda."

"Nesse ponto eu tenho que concordar." – ela disse, ajeitando um dos cachinhos que insistia em cair pela testa da menina.

Um pequeno silêncio se estendeu sobre nós, quebrado apenas pelos risinhos de Sophia, que parecia se divertir vendo os pássaros sobre as árvores.

"Bem, tem certeza de que não quer que eu compre outra garrafa pra você? Não me custa nada..."

"Não, tudo bem, não precisa."

"Ok, então, acho melhor nós irmos. Diz tchau pro moço, Sophia."

"_Au_" ela disse, se virando e me presenteando com suas covinhas mais uma vez. Arrancando risos meus e de sua mãe.

"Tchau, princesa. Tchau, Bella."

Sophia continuava virando o rostinho, me encarando enquanto as duas se afastavam. E antes que eu conseguisse entender o que estava fazendo, já estava correndo atrás delas.

"Er... Bella, espera! Será que eu posso te pagar um café?"

Ela pareceu um pouco surpresa com o convite, me encarando por alguns instantes antes de checar as horas no relógio e, finalmente, acenar com a cabeça.

"Tudo bem, mas será que pode ser na _Kings Cross_? Eu preciso pegar o próximo trem para Leeds." – ela respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

.

_Dropped you off at the train station_

_And put a kiss on top of your head_

_I watched you wave_

_I watched you wave_

_Then I went on home to my skyscrapers_

_Neon lights and waiting papers_

_That I call home_

_I call it home_

_I wish I could lay down beside you_

_When the day is done_

_And wake up to your face against the morning sun_

_But like everything I've ever known_

_You'll disappear one day_

_So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

_.  
><em>

"E então eu me vi grávida, sozinha e sem trabalho. Foi difícil no começo, mas acabei me descobrindo mais forte do que eu supunha ser. É claro que têm momentos em que sinto falta de ter alguém para me ajudar com a Sophia, para se orgulhar dela junto comigo, mas acho que os relacionamentos são supervalorizados. É bom ter alguém para dividirmos as coisas, mas acredito que somos totalmente capazes de ficarmos bem com a gente mesmo. Não sou uma pessoa sozinha por não ter um marido. Estou muito melhor sem o pai dela do que estaria se ele estivesse ao meu lado. Aprendi isso da pior maneira possível, mas enfim... aprendi, e hoje meu coração não está aberto para qualquer um. Isso já foi dito em um filme e eu super assino embaixo. '_Esse conceito é absurdo. A ideia de que só podemos estar completos com outra pessoa é terrível!'_ "_*_ – Bella disse, tomando um longo gole do café que o garçom acabara de trazer.

Tínhamos optado por irmos andando até a estação. A distância não era muita, e assim podíamos aproveitar o clima agradável que fazia na capital inglesa e conversarmos um pouco mais, o que se mostrou algo extremamente fácil entre nós. Sophia apontava para os ônibus, para os barcos no Tamisa e, às vezes, batia palminhas como se quisesse chamar nossa atenção para ela quando estávamos centrados demais em nós mesmos.

Eu estava me preparando para comentar o quão estúpido o cara devia ser para tê-la abandonado e por nunca ter querido ver aquele sorriso ainda meio desdentado que fazia meu coração inflar no peito, quando seu celular tocou. Eu não queria prestar atenção na conversa, então me virei para Sophia, fazendo cócegas em sua barriga. Mas foi impossível não ouvir parte do que era falado.

"Não, mãe, ainda estou em Londres."

...

"Eu conheci um cara no parque enquanto passeava com Sophia e estou aqui, tomando um café na estação. Devemos pegar o próximo trem."

...

"Mãe!" – ela praticamente gritou, fazendo com que todos ao redor olhassem, enquanto suas bochechas assumiam uma coloração rosada.

...

"Tá, tá... quando eu pegar o trem, ligo avisando."

"Era minha mãe." – Bella disse, guardando o celular na bolsa. "Ela tende a ficar um pouco preocupada quando venho para Londres sozinha com Sophia."

"Ela achou ruim você estar aqui comigo?"

"Minha mãe? Ah, não... ela sabe que eu sei me cuidar."

"Posso perguntar então o que ela falou que te deixou assim, tão vermelha?"

"Posso te perguntar o que aconteceu para você estar bebendo sozinho no parque, correndo o risco de ser preso?" – ela perguntou enquanto fingia ajeitar algo na roupa da pequena menina ao seu lado, como se estivesse com vergonha.

"Eu iria me casar hoje." – disse, fechando os olhos e sentindo o calor do chocolate quente preencher o meu corpo. "Eu estava completamente cego por ela. Nós nos conhecemos na faculdade e logo estávamos dividindo mais do que informações sobre as matérias que tínhamos em comum."

Bella me olhava com atenção genuína, como se realmente estivesse interessada naquilo, enquanto Sophia se divertia esfarelando os _scones_ que havíamos pedido.

"No Natal três anos atrás, eu a levei para casa para apresentá-la aos meus pais e meus irmãos, e não precisou nem de 24 horas completas para que eles não gostassem dela. Ela só sabia falar do quanto a casa era enorme, dos carros na garagem, das obras de arte da minha mãe... E meu pai tentou me alertar, dizendo que ela era uma oportunista, mas eu não dei ouvidos. Até que minha irmã apareceu na escada, arrastando Tanya pelos cabelos, armando um escândalo, dizendo que a havia pego dando em cima do seu marido." – eu parei, tomando mais um gole do chocolate, sentindo meus olhos ardendo enquanto desviava o olhar daquelas orbes marrons que pareciam me queimar. Aquela imagem ainda estava muito vívida em minha memória.

"E o que ela disse?" – Bella perguntou, tentando me dar forças para continuar.

"Eu a levei para o jardim, para tirar satisfações, e ela disse que tudo não passara de um mal entendido. Que estava escuro quando ela entrou no quarto e que ela achara que aquele era o meu quarto, e que era eu deitado ali. Claro que eu fui o único idiota que caiu na lábia dela. Continuamos ali, mas não havia mais clima para o Natal. No dia seguinte depois de uma nova discussão, dessa vez com minha cunhada, Tanya entrou no quarto bufando e me mandou escolher. Ou ela ou a minha família."

"Oh meu Deus, Edward, não me diz que você..." – Bella disse com a mão na boca, parecendo horrorizada com o que eu acabara de contar.

"Eu a deixei arrumando as malas e fui até o escritório de meu pai, reivindicar minha parte da herança que meu avô havia deixado. Pouco depois de meu pai fazer um cheque, eu deixei a casa sob os olhares reprovadores dos meus irmãos e do choro da minha mãe, sem nem olhar para trás."

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas que eu passara tanto tempo renegando escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Anos de culpa, tristeza e saudade me invadindo e, dessa vez, eu não tinha porque me fazer de forte. De repente, senti duas mãozinhas em meu joelho e, ao abrir os olhos e olhar para baixo, vi que Sophia havia saído dos braços de sua mãe e me estendia os bracinhos. Assim que atendi seu pedido silencioso, ela passou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço em um abraço apertado, me deixando ainda mais emocionado.

"E por que você não se casou com ela?" – Bella perguntou, vendo que eu estava mais calmo.

"Ao sair da minha despedida de solteiro ontem, resolvi surpreendê-la e ir até a casa dela. Ela tinha dito que não iria fazer nada e não tinha se mostrado muito feliz com a ideia de eu sair com os rapazes do escritório. Eu queria ter certeza de que tudo estava realmente bem entre a gente e queria mostrar que eu não tinha feito nada demais. Mas não precisei dar mais do que dois passos no corredor para ouvir os gemidos que vinham do seu quarto. Eu não queria acreditar nos meus olhos ao abrir a porta do quarto. Ela estava na cama, com um dos gerentes do escritório de arquitetura onde ela trabalha e, pelo jeito como eles gemiam e se tocavam, aquela não era a primeira vez." – eu disse batendo com minha mão na mesa, fazendo com que Sophia erguesse a cabeça, me olhando com a testa franzida.

"Eu sinto muito, Edward. Mas voltamos àquilo que eu dizia antes. Por essa ideologia de que devemos ter alguém, que devemos encontrar um amor, acabamos nos tornando cegos para o que está à nossa volta. Os sinais estavam todos diante dos seus olhos, mas você se recusou a enxergá-los. Porque ao fazê-lo, você teria que admitir seus erros e mais do que isso, você ficaria sozinho novamente."

"É, eu sei. Talvez você esteja certa. Mas eu sempre fui do tipo que se joga de cabeça em qualquer coisa, e nos relacionamentos nunca foi diferente. Por isso talvez eu sempre me magoei tanto ao me dar conta de que minhas namoradas não se empenhavam tanto quanto eu naquilo."

"Aí está o seu erro. Não podemos fazer algo esperando que o outro nos pague na mesma moeda. Não podemos esperar amor incondicional, Edward. Isso só a nossa família nos dá, e você abriu mão da sua sem pensar duas vezes."

"'Eu tinha um conceito do meu melhor eu, sabe? E queria buscar isso mesmo se passasse por cima da minha honestidade. Naquele momento, achei que quem eu era, de onde eu vinha, nada disso tinha importância'******. Eu queria viver aquele eu. Ser aquela pessoa que ela me levava a ser. Eu não percebia o quão egoísta e manipulável aquele Edward era. Até o momento em que me deparava com as lembranças, mas em toda minha arrogância, logo dava um jeito de afastá-las."

"Lembranças são ótimas se a gente não tem de lidar com o passado."

"É uma grande verdade."

"De nada." – ela disse rindo, tentando claramente me fazer sorrir. Sophia pesava em meu colo, sinal de que havia adormecido.

O celular de Bella apitou, indicando que faltava pouco tempo para sua partida. Eu paguei pelo nosso café e fomos seguindo a passos lentos, ambos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, até a plataforma de onde o trem para Leeds sairia. Sentindo meu coração pesado, dei um pequeno beijo na bochecha da menina adormecida como um anjo em meus braços antes de entregá-la de volta para a morena à minha frente.

"Sabe o que eu acho, Edward?" – ela perguntou, se virando na porta do vagão e me encarando com intensidade. "Eu acho que você devia dar o primeiro passo. Sabe, procurar sua família novamente, contar tudo isso para eles, mostrar que aprendeu a lição e pedir perdão por todo o sofrimento que lhes causou. Por mais que eu ache que sempre machucamos alguém ao tentarmos andar com nossas próprias pernas. Faz parte da vida. Mas eu posso apostar que todos os dias, sua mãe e seu pai olham pela porta esperando pelo momento em que o filho pródigo vai voltar."

"Eu não sei... Eu os magoei demais."

"Claro que sim, Edward, e a cada dia que continua longe, magoa um pouco mais. Experimente. Você já perdeu tudo, qualquer coisa que venha de volta agora é lucro."

"Obrigada, Bella." – eu disse a abraçando e depositando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

"Pelo que?"

"Por ter aberto os meus olhos e por ter transformado esse dia horrível em um daqueles que estará para sempre em minha memória."

Ela apenas sorriu e acenou com a cabeça antes de se virar novamente, buscando seu lugar. Permaneci parado perto da janela do seu compartimento até o trem começar a andar, lentamente, acenando até elas sumirem de minha vista. Ainda permaneci parado ali por um bom tempo, repassando todos os eventos daquele dia, todas as suas palavras, até tomar a decisão que o meu coração já havia tomado antes mesmo que minha razão não se desse conta. Atravessei correndo a plataforma, desviando dos passageiros que procuravam seus caminhos, entrei no salão principal da estação e andei até estar diante de um dos guichês.

"A que horas sai o próximo trem para Newcastle?"

"Daqui a 30 minutos."

"Eu quero um tíquete."

.

_I woke up feeling heavy hearted_

_I'm going back to where I started_

_The morning rain_

_The morning rain_

_Now though I wish that you were here_

_That same old road that brought me here_

_Is calling me home_

_Is calling me home_

_I wish I could lay down beside you_

_When the day is done_

_And wake up to your face against the morning sun_

_But like everything I've ever known_

_You'll disappear one day_

_So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

_And I can't spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

_.  
><em>

"O que você está fazendo sentado aí olhando pro nada, Edward?" – Minha irmã Alice perguntou, se sentando ao meu lado com uma cara desconfiada.

Diferente dos meus pais, que me receberam de volta como se aqueles três anos não tivessem existido, meus irmãos, Alice e Emmett, se mostraram um pouco mais arredios. Eles pareciam temer que eu decepcionasse nossos pais mais uma vez. Fizeram questão de me deixar a par do estado quase vegetativo em que nossa mãe ficara nos primeiros meses, e eu sabia que aquela seria apenas mais uma das culpas que eu carregaria para sempre. Assim como a de ter deixado Bella e Sophia tomarem aquele trem sem nem ao menos pedir seu telefone ou qualquer outra coisa.

"Nada, Ali, apenas pensando em ir a Leeds no final de semana."

"Leeds? O que tem lá?"

"Eu realmente não sei. Mas espero que um recomeço."

.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Essa fala faz parte do filme Antes do Amanhecer e é dita pela Celine em uma das minhas cenas preferidas. Aliás, eu me lembrei de Jesse e Celine durante muitos momentos nesta one, então, se ainda não assistiu Antes do Amanhecer e Antes do Pôr do Sol, corra para a locadora mais próxima.

** Fala do filme Antes do Por do Sol.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bem, antes que comecem, já vou avisando que não, <em>não_ teremos uma continuação por aqui! E dessa vez eu falo sério! Espero que tenham gostado, apesar de não ter tido aquele final feliz típico. Mas ele fica em aberto para que cada um possa pensar o que aconteceu a partir daí. Desde a primeira vez que eu ouvi esta música eu pensei em escrever uma fic baseada nela, e pô gente, nem com muito esforço dava pra fazer um "e viveram felizes para sempre" com uma trilha dessas né? Ah, pra quem quiser ver a Sophia: _weheartit(ponto)com/entry/16901369**

_**Gabi, embora triste, eu sei que você curte finais alternativos ou nem tão água com açúcar assim, então realmente espero que você tenha curtido isso aqui! Tá vendo, eu nem matei ninguém dessa vez rsrsrs**_

_**Bem flores, bora apertar o botãozinho aí embaixo e me contar o que acharam? Se quiserem me contar se acham que o Edward foi ou não pra Leeds, se encontrou ou não Bella e Sophia..., fiquem a vontade! Bjinhos e até a próxima!**_


	2. Aviso

**Aviso,**

**Bem já que estamos tendo muitos e muitos pedidos e eu sou boba, quem comentar e deixar alguma forma de contato, seja e-mail ou MP via Fanfiction receberá, dentro de alguns dias, uma surpresa por e-mail. **

**Se você quiser receber e não for cadastrado no fanfiction, deixe o e-mail da seguinte forma xxxxxxx(arroba)xxxxx(ponto)xxx(ponto)xx ou seja lá como for. O importante é não colocar os sinais de arroba e ponto, porque se não o site não me deixa visualizar aqui!**

**Beijos,**

**Taty**


	3. Bônus

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. E eu peguei seus personagens emprestados, para escrever essa história. A postagem dela por outra pessoa em outro local é plágio, e plágio é crime!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eu realmente não mereço respeito! Apesar de dizer que não teria continuação, olha eu aqui! Esse bônus foi enviado para as pessoas que deixaram review no capítulo anterior e, inicialmente, não seria publicado. Mas há algumas semanas Sophia começou a implorar para que eu a deixasse falar e eu, assim como o Edward, realmente não consigo dizer não para esta menina fofa! Então aqui estou eu publicando o bônus para que vocês possam entender o outtake que, se tudo der certo, será publicado amanhã. Mas eu volto a falar disso lá embaixo. Boa leitura!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Trilha<strong>**:** _**Accidentally in Love – Counting Crows**_

letras(.)terra(.)com(.)br/counting-crows/85673/

.

**EPOV**

Eu poderia passar o resto dos meus dias como me encontrava neste domingo ensolarado, vendo as duas mulheres de minha vida dormindo ao meu lado. Bella e Sophia continuavam tão lindas como naquele primeiro encontro há quase dois anos. Mentira, Bella parecia ainda mais linda agora, que sua gravidez era visível. Mais um presente que ela me proporcionava. Eu sentia uma vontade incontrolável de sorrir cada vez que pensava como em um único dia elas foram capazes de mudar toda a minha vida. Eu nunca seria capaz de agradecê-las o suficiente por isso.

Aliás, fora exatamente num domingo como este que eu saíra de Newcastle rumo a Leeds sob os olhares desconfiados de minha família, prometendo explicar tudo quando voltasse. Eu não sabia como iria fazer, por onde começar a procurar, nada... mas eu precisava rever Bella, contar para ela que eu seguira seu conselho e que, como ela havia dito, meus pais me receberam de volta de braços abertos, como se eu nunca os tivesse magoado.

A cidade era enorme e levei três dias para encontrá-las. Confesso que já estava prestes a desistir, achando que simplesmente não era pra ser. Mas também, quando a encontrei, era como se meu coração tivesse encontrado exatamente o que passara anos procurando. A cena era simplesmente apaixonante. Eu estava sentado em um banco, numa das diversas praças da cidade, como já havia feito alguns dias antes, observando as crianças brincando, esperando encontrar Sophia em algum momento. E então ela surgiu, com suas covinhas proeminentes devido a um enorme sorriso no rosto, enquanto corria, meio desengonçada, atrás de um pequeno labrador preto que parecia se divertir tanto quanto a pequena criança. Um pouco mais atrás, esbaforida, vinha Bella, tentando acompanhar o ritmo da brincadeira e eu senti um sorriso se formando imediatamente em meu rosto enquanto acompanhava os três correndo pela praça. Um lado meu queria se aproximar e ver como elas reagiriam à minha presença ali, enquanto outro queria apenas ficar observando elas em sua bolha, se divertindo juntas.

Não demorou muito para que seu olhar se conectasse ao meu e, então eu pude ver uma expressão confusa passar pelo seu rosto antes que um pequeno sorriso brincasse em seus lábios enquanto ela se abaixava, cochichando algo no ouvido de Sophia que imediatamente levantou a cabeça, olhando ao redor até que seus olhinhos também estivessem presos nos meus. E, ao invés de ficar tímida como eu imaginei que ela ficaria, a pequena menina deixou mãe e cachorro para trás, correndo em minha direção até estar em meus braços, sorrindo amplamente.

"_uard_" – ela disse, prendendo os bracinhos ao redor do meu pescoço.

"Oi princesa, senti saudades."

Ela não precisava dizer nada, a força com que seus braços se fechavam ao redor de mim me mostrava que, mesmo criança, ela sentira o mesmo.

"Oi." – Bella disse, se aproximando, trazendo o pequeno cachorro pela coleira. "Eu não esperava te ver de novo."

"Isso é bom ou ruim?" – perguntei, me sentindo levemente inseguro.

"Se você quer saber se é bom te ver de novo, é sim. Na verdade, eu estive em Londres semana passada, andando pelo Hyde Park, esperando esbarrar em você em algum momento, mas como você sabe, não rolou." – ela disse mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto olhava para baixo.

"Você esteve me procurando?" – perguntei sem conseguir conter a euforia. "Fico feliz em saber, mas você nunca me encontraria em Londres."

"Não mora mais lá?"

"Voltei para Newcastle naquele mesmo dia, seguindo o conselho que uma certa morena me deu." – disse dando uma piscada em sua direção.

Ela sorriu e pude visualizar algo parecido com orgulho em seus olhos.

"Mamãe, to com sede." – Sophia reclamou de repente, interrompendo nossa troca de olhares e nos fazendo perceber que estávamos ali, parados, há um bom tempo.

"Podemos ir a algum lugar?" – perguntei. Não tinha viajado e andado tanto para me despedir assim tão rápido.

"Claro" - Bella disse, pegando Sophia no colo. Só preciso passar em casa para deixar a Luna.

* * *

><p>Aquele café virara nosso ponto de encontro. Infelizmente chegou o momento em que precisei voltar para casa, afinal, eu precisava dar um jeito de voltar a trabalhar, mas toda sexta a noite eu pegava o trem para Leeds, voltando para Newcastle no domingo, sentindo meu coração apertado por todo o caminho, ao lembrar do choro de Sophia na estação. Não era fácil me despedir das duas morenas.<p>

Como no primeiro encontro, naquela manhã em Londres, a conversa entre Bella e eu fluía com facilidade e aos poucos fomos conhecendo mais e mais um do outro. Logo eu soube que seu pai era chefe de polícia e sua mãe professora e que apesar das dificuldades, os dois faziam tudo por Sophia.

Eram eles quem ficavam com a pequena menina quando Bella e eu necessitávamos de um pouco mais de privacidade, mas geralmente eu era o primeiro a sentir falta da pequena correndo e tagarelando ao nosso redor.

No Natal eu resolvi que era hora de apresentar Bella e Sophia para a minha família. E talvez tenha sido nesse momento que a ficha caíra e eu me dera conta do quão idiota eu fora. Eu simplesmente não podia me conter para apresentar as duas razões pelas quais eu tinha novamente um Natal de verdade, para a minha família. Eu tinha orgulho das duas, mas um orgulho diferente do que eu sentia quando levei Tanya àquela mesma casa. Daquela vez, eu só queria exibi-la, queria que os outros admirassem a minha bela namorada. Mas agora não, eu precisava que elas fizessem parte daquilo. Aquele Edward compartilhando um Natal com sua família não existiria se não fossem elas.

Apesar do nervosismo de Bella, minha família logo se rendeu ao seu encanto e ela podia até não saber, mas minha mãe a adoraria de qualquer forma, apenas pelo fato de ela ter me colocado nos trilhos novamente, como ela costumava dizer. Mas mais do que tudo, foi Sophia quem roubara a cena, com seu sorriso cativante e seu jeito carinhoso e espevitado de ser. Sua carinha ao ver os inúmeros enfeites na sala e a pilha de presentes sob a árvore teria feito qualquer coisa valer a pena e foi o que me levou a ver que Bella podia ter alguém que se orgulhasse da pequena junto com ela, como ela me dissera em nosso primeiro encontro. Eu já me orgulhava. Ao ver Alice, Rosalie e minha mãe totalmente entretidas brincando com a pequena menina meu coração inflou e eu me senti como um pai bobo, babando pelas gracinhas de sua filha. Assim como ele pareceu parar uma batida ao ver Bella, meu pai e Emmett conversando como velhos conhecidos.

"Até que enfim você deu uma dentro, Edward." – Jasper disse, parando ao meu lado. "É bom finalmente te ter de volta."

"É infinitamente melhor estar de volta, Jazz. Pode apostar."

Após a ceia, Alice subiu com Bella para mostrar o quarto onde ela poderia deixar Sophia que, depois de muito brincar, finalmente adormecera e meu pai me pediu que o acompanhasse ao seu escritório.

"Sabe Edward," – ele disse assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim. "Eu sempre esperei pelo dia em que você voltaria a ser essa pessoa que você é agora. Aquele Edward apaixonado, não só por uma bela garota, mas pela vida, pelos seus sonhos e ideais. Eu sabia que era só uma questão de tempo. Você estava cego, mas em algum momento teria que voltar a enxergar. Bem, você voltou e parecia realmente mudado. A sua volta era tudo o que eu e sua mãe mais queríamos, embora não desejássemos que você tivesse que ter sofrido tanto. Mas foi hoje, ao ver você e Bella juntos, mas principalmente, o jeito como você olha e cuida da filha dela, como se fosse sua, é que eu pude visualizar o quanto o meu filho cresceu e se tornou realmente um homem."

"Pai eu..."

"Você gravita ao redor da Bella da mesma forma como Emmett o faz com Rosalie e Jasper com Alice. E isso só me prova o quanto realmente temos que trilhar caminhos cheios de curvas e obstáculos para conseguirmos chegar, finalmente, ao rumo certo. Só cuidado, meu filho, para não acabar se desviando. Agarre a chance que a vida está te dando enquanto você pode. Você merece ser feliz, Edward. Assim como ela e, principalmente, essa linda garotinha que a todos encantou essa noite. É por isso que eu resolvi te dar mais um presente de Natal este ano."

E dizendo isso, ele abriu uma das gavetas de sua mesa, tirando de lá uma pequena caixinha de veludo. Eu não precisava perguntar ou abrir para saber do que se tratava. Minha mãe havia herdado o anel de noivado que pertencera à sua avó e que agora repousava no dedo de Rosalie, mas também o de sua mãe, que se encontrava naquela caixa e que sempre fora destinado à mulher que eu escolhesse para ser minha companheira. Felizmente meu pai não me entregara aquilo naquele último Natal que eu passara ali.

"Eu sabia que não era a hora." – ele disse simplesmente, como que lendo meus pensamentos.

"Obrigado pai. Por tudo. Eu irei fazer a coisa certa desta vez."

"Eu sei que sim, meu filho. Eu sei que sim."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

A vida tem umas coisas estranhas. Há um ano e meio eu encontrara alguém por acidente e, convicta lhe disse, em um momento da nossa conversa que parecia não ter fim, que achava que relacionamentos eram supervalorizados e que eu não queria me apaixonar. Agora, aqui estava eu, praticamente a mesma pessoa, sentada no balanço na varanda de minha casa, tendo Luna – a labradora que me acompanhava desde o nascimento de Sophia e que, assim como eu, acompanhava cada detalhe do crescimento de minha menina -, deitada ao meu lado. A diferença é que um enorme sorriso adornava meu rosto enquanto observava meus dois amores correndo pelo jardim.

Luna costumava se juntar a eles, mas ela parecia estar ciente da minha condição e de como eu também gostaria de estar ali, então como que solidária, ela permanecia ao meu lado. Minha enorme barriga não me permitia acompanhar o ritmo dos dois e, além do mais, o médico recomendara cuidado agora que Pietro poderia nascer a qualquer momento.

Os gritinhos de Sophia pareceram me despertar e meu coração pareceu inflar ainda mais ao vê-la segura pelas pernas, por Edward, que fazia cosquinhas em sua barriga. Ao me levantar, para me aproximar dos dois, nossos olhares se conectaram e eu podia ver, naquelas duas esmeraldas que eram seus olhos, que ele estava tão feliz quanto eu. Ele virou Sophia novamente, a ajeitando em seu colo, enquanto me recebia também em seu braço, com um beijo rápido, enquanto se aproximava do meu ouvido e murmurava: "Obrigado."

Ele não precisava falar para que eu soubesse o porque daquilo. A minha vida não fora a única que mudara depois daquele encontro.

"Mamãe?" – Sophia chamou, puxando meu rosto pelo queixo para que eu me virasse em sua direção.

"Oi, meu amor."

"Quando meu irmãozinho vai poder brincar comigo?"

"Brincar vai demorar um pouquinho, mas acho que você irá conhecê-lo ainda hoje." – disse sentindo minha roupa levemente molhada. "Edward, minha bolsa estourou."

Ele quase jogou Sophia no chão enquanto corria de um lado para o outro, parecendo apavorado.

"Amor, relaxe." – eu disse agarrando sua mão. "Quem vai sentir todas as dores sou eu. Agora vá ligar para o médico, para os nossos pais e pegue a chave do carro."

Parecendo mais aliviado, ele apertou minha mão, depositando um beijo na testa de Sophia e outro na minha e eu me dei conta que talvez, só talvez, os relacionamentos não fossem realmente supervalorizados, eu é que, até aquele momento, há um ano e meio atrás, não tinha encontrado a pessoa certa.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NA: olha eu aqui de novo! E então, o que acharam? Eu sei que cada um deve ter imaginado o reencontro de Edward e Bella de um jeito e eu acabei unindo o que estava na minha cabeça, com a visão da Paulinha, minha beta e algumas outras. Obrigada a todos que comentaram e deram suas contribuições.**

**Para quem quiser ver, este outtake ganhou uma capa feita pela minha querida amiga Luma Maria. i1239(.)photobucket(.)com/albums/ff514/lumacoimbra/sophiasfamily(.)jpg**

**E pra quem quiser ver o anel de noivado da Bella: www(.)constancezahn(.)com/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/anel-noivado-kate-safira-azul-amsterdam-sauer-01(.)jpg**

**Bem, como eu disse lá em cima, teremos mais uma cena extra. Sophia tendo uma conversa séria com o Uard! E aí, querem saber o que estava preocupando a baixinha fofa? Então me deixem saber okay?**

**Beijos, taty**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	4. Outtake  I Will Always Love You

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Eu apenas peguei seus personagens emprestados para escrever essa história. A postagem dela por outra pessoa em outro local é plágio, e plágio é crime!**

* * *

><p>Esse outtake foi um presente de aniversário atrasado para a querida<strong> Luma Maria<strong>! Amore, como disse antes, te desejo tudo de bom e que você nunca perca esse seu jeito de ser e que continue sendo esse poço ambulante de ideias mirabolantes hahahahaha

Quero agradecer também à **Paulinha** que betou isto aqui em uma velocidade incrível!

Espero que curtam a conversa séria entre Sophia e _Uard_. Boa leitura!

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Will Always Love You<strong>

**.**

**Trilha Sonora: Love Song – The Cure**

letras(.)terra(.)com(.)br/the-cure/9294/#traducao

Sophia estava quieta desde que voltamos do hospital há pouco mais de uma hora. Apesar de Renée ter se oferecido para ficar com ela para que eu passasse a noite com Bella e Pietro no hospital, eu fiz questão de voltar para casa. Durante toda a gravidez nós tentamos explicar para a pequena menina que a chegada de seu irmão não iria alterar o nosso tempo juntos. É claro que Pietro demandaria muita atenção, principalmente da Bella nos primeiros meses, mas prometemos não apenas para Sophia, mas para nós mesmos, que um de nós dois estaria sempre atento à menina enquanto o outro estivesse com Pietro. E, principalmente, que a envolveríamos em tudo o que fosse possível em relação ao dia-a-dia do irmão.

Sabíamos que era impossível ela não sentir nenhuma espécie de ciúmes, e isso ficou claro quando logo depois de ver o irmão recém-nascido no colo de sua mãe ela, olhou muito séria e perguntou: "ele não pode voltar para a sua barriga, mamãe?" fazendo as enfermeiras rirem, mas eu e Bella trocarmos um olhar cheio de entendimento. Não, as coisas não seriam fáceis como em um passe de mágica, mas precisávamos facilitar o máximo possível e, para isso, precisávamos dar segurança para Sophia. Ela precisava estar segura de que Pietro não chegara para dividir, mas sim para acrescentar. Para trazer ainda mais alegria e amor para a nossa pequena família.

"Ei princesa..." – chamei puxando de leve sua trancinha, fazendo com que ela ameaçasse abrir um sorriso. "Que tal aproveitarmos que a sua mãe não está aí e vermos algum filme comendo pipoca lá na cama?"

Ela apenas encolheu os ombros. Mas enquanto eu dava um suspiro preocupado e caminhava até a cozinha para preparar a pipoca, tentando pensar no que fazer para que ela colocasse para fora o que estava se passando em sua cabecinha, ela gritou:

"Pode ser a Bela e a _Fela_?"

"Claro que pode, princesa. O que você quiser." – disse, me permitindo abrir um sorriso. Até nisso ela era parecida com a mãe. No tempo certo ela daria um jeito de falar o que a estava incomodando.

* * *

><p>Agora Sophia dormia ao meu lado – depois de praticamente repetir todas as falas do filme –, e enquanto as imagens rolavam na tela eu me peguei lembrando da primeira vez em que a vira, levemente assustada ao perceber que sua bola me atingira, mas ainda assim encantadora. Bella costumava dizer aos outros que fora Sophia quem me conquistara, e no fundo ela não estava de todo errada. O meu amor pela morena que hoje eu chamava de esposa foi crescendo aos poucos à medida que fomos descobrindo afinidades e aprendendo a conviver um com o outro, mas com a pequena menina fora amor à primeira vista. Sophia me conquistou ali, ao me encarar com aqueles olhos profundos e então abrir seu sorriso ainda sem dentes, deixando à mostra suas covinhas. Não tinha como não se apaixonar por ela. E, como bônus, acabei encontrando o amor da minha vida.<p>

Eu nunca me cansaria de ficar assim, babando por ela, rindo com ela de cada uma de suas gracinhas, me encantando com suas descobertas dia-a-dia. Eu só podia sentir pena do imbecil que abandonara Bella grávida e se privara de tudo isso. No meu coração eu sabia, e sentia que não havia nenhuma distinção entre o meu amor por Pietro e por ela. Os dois eram meus filhos e nada mudaria isso.

Devo ter caído no sono enquanto a admirava dormir, porque lá pelas tantas despertei com aquela sensação de estar sendo observado e, ao abrir meus olhos, dei de cara com aquelas duas orbes cor de chocolate me encarando na escuridão. Sua testa estava franzida e, assim como Bella fazia quando estava nervosa, ela tinha o lábio inferior entre os dentes.

"Que foi princesa, teve algum pesadelo?" – perguntei, abrindo os meus braços para ela, que apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça enquanto se aconchegava entre os meus braços, se entregando ao cafuné que eu fazia de leve em sua cabeça, tentando afastar o que quer que fosse que a estivesse incomodando.

"_Uard_" – eu a ouvi chamar baixinho quando estava quase caindo no sono novamente, acreditando que ela já dormia em meus braços.

"Sim, princesa." – respondi abrindo os olhos, deixando que nossos olhares se encontrassem.

"Você ainda gosta de mim?" – ela perguntou e eu pude ver as lágrimas tomando seus olhinhos.

"Claro que gosto, Sophia. Que pergunta é essa, eu fiz algo pra você achar que eu não gosto mais de você?"

As lágrimas agora escorriam e eu apenas a apertei em meus braços enquanto ela soluçava baixinho. Quando percebi que as lágrimas haviam cessado, resolvi fazê-la falar. Não queria fazê-la chorar novamente, mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir enquanto não entendesse o que estava causando aquele pensamento e tanta dor na minha princesa.

"E então..." falei me sentando, colocando-a de pé entre as minhas pernas para que pudesse encará-la nos olhos. "Você vai me contar porque acha que o _Uard_ aqui não gosta mais de você?"

Seu lábio inferior ainda tremia, mas dessa vez, ao contrário do que eu esperava, ela foi capaz de segurar as lágrimas.

"É que agora tem o _Pieto_."

Eu passei as mãos rapidamente pelo cabelo, tentando conter o aperto que sentia em meu peito por vê-la daquele jeito e pensando em como fazê-la entender que meu amor por ela nunca mudaria.

"Eu sei que tem o Pietro. Mas eu e sua mãe já não te explicamos isso? A gente tem amor suficiente para os dois. O Pietro nunca irá roubar o amor que sentimos por você, princesa."

Ela me encarou por alguns segundos, como que avaliando se acreditava ou não em minhas palavras, e eu sabia que ainda viria mais.

"Mas ele é seu filho com a minha mamãe e eu sou filha só da minha mamãe, então..." – ela começou a dizer, em toda sua lógica infantil.

"Sophia, espera." – eu disse, puxando seu queixo para cima, de modo que ela me encarasse novamente. "Você ainda é muito nova para entender isso, meu amor, mas aqui dentro," – disse trazendo sua mão até o meu coração – "você é minha filha também, assim como o Pietro. As pessoas podem dizer o que quiserem, mas se você quiser, eu sempre vou ser o seu pai."

O sorriso, que estivera ausente durante todo aquele dia, finalmente apareceu em seu rosto e logo ela estava jogada em meu colo, seus bracinhos ao redor do meu pescoço, me apertando com toda a força que ela era capaz de acumular.

"Eu quero." – a ouvi murmurar perto do meu ouvido. E naquele momento eu me senti como se fosse o homem mais sortudo da face da terra.

"_Uard_." – ela chamou novamente, se afastando um pouco, mordendo novamente seu lábio.

"Sim."

"O _Pieto_ vai _chama_ você de papai?"

"Acho que sim, por quê?" – perguntei sem entender onde ela poderia estar querendo chegar.

"Eu... eu posso te _chama_ de papai também?"

Se possível meu coração parou uma batida, e eu fui incapaz de lutar com as lágrimas que encheram meus olhos instantaneamente, assim como o sorriso gigantesco rasgando o meu rosto. Sem saber, aquela garotinha havia me feito o homem mais feliz do mundo pela segunda vez no mesmo dia.

"Eu irei adorar, princesa." – disse, puxando-a novamente para um abraço apertado, enquanto sentia as lágrimas molhando o meu rosto.

Pouco a pouco fui sentindo Sophia pesar em meu colo, sua respiração se tornando mais suave em meu pescoço. Tomando cuidado para não acordá-la, a deitei do outro lado da cama, cobrindo seu corpinho com o cobertor e depositando um beijo cálido em sua testa.

"Eu te amo, papai." - ela ainda murmurou antes de finalmente cair em um sono profundo.

"Eu também princesa. Pra sempre."

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: mais alguém aí querendo dar uma Nazaré e roubar a Sophia pra si? Mô deuso que menina mais fofa essa! **

**Taty, apesar de no primeiro capítulo você ter dito que não haveria continuação, você irá postar mais outtakes? Não sei! Da mesma forma como este não estava nos meus planos e acabou saindo pode ser que novos surjam. Sendo assim, se você gosta desta história sugiro que a coloque em alerta, assim, se eu resolver postar mais alguma coisa por aqui você fica sabendo. **

**Outra forma de ficar por dentro não apenas dessa, mas do que está rolando nas outras fics e na minha cabeça é me seguindo no twitter (arroba)tatyperry ou pelo blog www(.)ficsdataty(.)blogspot(.)com Estou sempre comentando por lá e postando imagens que tenham relação com qualquer uma das minhas fics.**

**Quer saber algo específico? Criei um formspring. Podem perguntar à vontade **www(.)formspring(.)me/Tatianaperry

**Bem, acho que é isso. Já falei demais, como sempre! Agora é a vez de vocês apertarem esse botãozinho aí embaixo e me contarem o que acharam e se querem mais de Sophia, Uard, Bella e Pietro ou não! É rápido, indolor e vocês não imaginam como torna o dia da autora aqui bem melhor. **

**Beijos, Taty**


	5. Outtake II - Primpse Pietro

**Disclaimer:** **Twilight não me pertence, mas sim a Stephenie Meyer. Eu apenas peguei seus personagens emprestados para escrever essa história. A postagem dela por outra pessoa em outro local é plágio, e plágio é crime!**

**.**

**N/A: **Oi amores, demorou, mas finalmente Sophia resolveu aparecer novamente. Quero agradecer a Paulinha por ter tornado esse capítulo mais legível para vocês. Mas como eu sei que a Sophia é muito mais interessante do que eu, vou deixar vocês com o capítulo e a gente volta a se falar lá embaixo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primpse <strong>_**Pietro**

**Trilha:** www (ponto) vagalume (ponto) com (ponto) br (barra) colbie-caillat (barra) stay-with-me-traducao (ponto) html

.

Por quase que um milagre a casa estava silenciosa agora. Desde que Pietro chegara, há quase dois meses Sophia praticamente podia ouvir o choro estridente do bebê em sua cabeça, quando fechava os olhos. Ou seja, quando ele não estava chorando de verdade, ele chorava em sua mente.

Edward e Bella estavam se desdobrando para que a pequena garota não percebesse tantas mudanças em sua rotina devido à chegada do irmãozinho. Um dos dois estava sempre por conta dela enquanto o outro se dedicava ao pequeno menino de pele clara, olhinhos esverdeados e perninhas grossas que ela tinha que se conter para não morder. E eles sempre se revezavam, para que ela não sentisse falta demais nem de sua mamãe, que sempre estivera ali por ela, nem do _Uard_, que se tornara seu tão sonhado papai.

Apesar da pouca idade Sophia não entendia porque Maggie - a filha da melhor amiga de sua mãe – tinha um pai que sempre a levava para passear, duas vovós, dois vovôs e morava em uma casa com sua mamãe e papai juntos enquanto ela tinha apenas sua mãe, vovô Charlie e vovó Renée. Mas então Edward entrara na vida delas e ela se viu ganhando um papai, outra vovó, outro vovô e ainda uma porção de tios.

E então um dia Edward e Bella se sentaram na frente dela e lhe contaram que ela ia ganhar um irmãozinho. E embora no início ela tenha adorado a ideia de ter outra criança para brincar, à medida que a barriga de sua mamãe crescia, ela via _Uard_ passar horas conversando com a barriga e foi sentindo um medo de que tudo voltasse a ser como antes. Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper não gostariam mais dela agora que teriam Pietro. Ele sim era filho do _Uard_, não ela.

No dia em que Pietro nasceu, Edward lhe garantiu mais uma vez que nada mudaria, que ela era tão sua filha quanto o recém-nascido. Ela sabia que ele nunca mentiria para ela, mas ainda assim, doía ver todos vindo para visitar o recém-chegado, trazendo presentes para ele e mal olhando para ela ou dizendo um simples, '_oi Sophia, feliz com a chegada do irmãozinho?_' Ao que ela apenas balançava a cabeça positivamente, como sabia que todos esperavam que ela fizesse e corria para se esconder o mais longe possível de todos aqueles '_own, que gracinha_'; '_nossa, ele é a sua cara, Bella, mas os olhos são do Edward'_.

Sem conseguir dormir novamente por causa da claridade entrando pela fina cortina rosa do seu quarto e por aquele silêncio estranho, Sophia resolveu levantar e correr para o lugar que mais adorava, a cama de sua mamãe e seu papai. Mas ao passar pela porta entreaberta do quarto ao lado do seu, não se conteve, e pé ante pé adentrou o quarto azulado com motivos do fundo do mar. Ela mesma ajudara _Uard_ a preparar aquela surpresa para Isabella na vez em que Alice e Rosalie levaram Bella para um final de semana das mulheres – ou algo assim que Sophia não conseguira entender muito bem. Pouco tempo depois que elas saíram, _Uard_ veio até ela com aquele sorriso estranho a chamando para um passeio.

Algumas horas mais tarde os dois estavam de volta cheios de latas de tinta, decalques para as paredes e a promessa de que os móveis seriam entregues na manhã seguinte. Sophia não apenas escolheu a cor e os desenhos dos peixinhos e outros seres do mar que enfeitavam as paredes, como ainda _ajudou _Edward a montar o berço branco no dia seguinte. Ao acabarem a tarefa, pai e filha tinham exatamente o mesmo sorriso em seus rostos. O mesmo sorriso que Isabella não conseguira conter ao ver a surpresa que seus dois amores haviam preparado.

Ao chegar ao local onde o berço ficava localizado, Sophia se deparou com aquele par de olhos verdes a fitando com curiosidade, e sua primeira vontade foi sair correndo em direção ao quarto de Edward e Bella como havia planejado inicialmente. E se Pietro começasse a chorar e seus pais achassem que ela havia feito algo errado? Mas então ela teve a impressão de que o pequeno menino sorriu para ela, e Sophia se viu paralisada ali. Era como se algo tivesse mudado dentro dela. Se alguém perguntasse ela não saberia explicar em palavras, mas era como se, a partir daquele momento, ela soubesse que sempre protegeria o pequeno ser ao seu lado, que sempre estaria por perto quando ela precisasse.

"Ei, coisinha pequena" – ela disse se aproximando ainda mais do berço. – "Você não devia estar _mimindo_?"

Como se estivesse feliz de alguém estar ali prestando atenção nele, Pietro balançou as perninhas gordinhas fazendo Sophia rir e querer apertar ainda mais o irmão.

"Posso mimir com você, coisinha pequena?" – Sophia perguntou, já empurrando um banquinho que ficava ali para perto do berço.

Mas quando estava prestes a subir no berço, teve uma ideia e rapidamente desceu do banquinho, virando-o no processo. O barulho do banco batendo no chão de madeira ecoou pelo quarto, fazendo Pietro se sobressaltar, ameaçando começar a chorar.

"Não chora, pequeno, eu já volto" – ela disse já na porta do quarto, correndo em direção ao seu quarto lilás.

Como prometera, Sophia não demorou a estar de volta ao lado do berço, com os olhos de Pietro fixos no objeto que ela tinha nas mãos.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Edward acordou sobressaltado com um barulho estranho vindo da babá eletrônica. Ao olhar para o lado, a primeira coisa que notou é que Bella continuava adormecida, seu belo corpo colado ao seu, suas pernas o prendendo junto a ela. E aquilo o fez se dar conta de que estranhamente Sophia não havia vindo para a cama deles como fazia praticamente todas as manhãs. Aquela constatação o fez pensar novamente no barulho vindo a pouco do quarto de Pietro.

Quando estava prestes a se levantar para ver o que estava acontecendo, a voz de sua menina soando pelo aparelho ao lado da cama o fez parar.

"_Esse é o Bear. Vovô Chalie me deu ele quando eu era pequena. Ele me disse que o Bear é mágico e que ia sempre cuidar de mim. Então, se você quiser, eu divido ele com você."_

Sem se dar conta Edward se viu sorrindo e, tomando cuidado para não acordar a morena ao seu lado ele se levantou, pegando a babá eletrônica e deixando o quarto, o mais silenciosamente possível, rumo ao corredor. Apesar de ele tentar ajudar o máximo possível, ele sabia que Bella andava cansada, e quanto mais ela pudesse dormir, melhor.

Ele estava pronto para entrar no quarto de Pietro, achando que Sophia havia adormecido, quando a voz de sua princesa ecoou novamente pelo aparelho.

"_A minha amiga Maggie disse que agora eu não sou mais princesa porque nenhuma princesa tem irmão. Ela não me deixa mais ser a Bela quando brincamos de princesa. Mas ela que é uma boba. Eu vou ser a primeira princesa com irmão. E a partir de agora você vai ser o primpse Pietro."_

De seu lugar no corredor, Edward teve que lutar para conter a emoção que sentia. Do seu jeitinho inocente, Sophia acabara de aceitar o irmão e de envolvê-lo na sua vida. E ele só podia torcer para que os dois crescessem amigos como ele, Emmett e Alice. Brigas sempre iam existir, mas isso também fazia parte das alegrias de se ter um irmão. Só ele sabia o quanto sentira falta do jeito brincalhão do Emmett e da pilha de energia que era Alice enquanto estivera afastado de sua família.

Ao entrar no quarto que ele e sua menina haviam decorado, Edward foi novamente tomado pela emoção ao se deparar com a imagem de Sophia adormecida junto com Pietro, dentro do berço, a menina segurando firme a mão do irmão e Bear jogado entre eles.

"Que cara é essa?" – a voz de Bella o fez tirar os olhos momentaneamente da imagem que estaria para sempre em sua memória, e com um gesto indicativo de silêncio ele chamou Bella para junto de si, a colocando na sua frente, seu queixo apoiado no ombro da morena, seus braços a abraçando por trás, enquanto os dois encaravam a linda cena à frente deles.

"Obrigada" - Bella disse encarando o marido com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Pelo o quê?"

"Pela família linda que você me deu, por ter me dado a chance de dar uma família completa para a Sophia, por ter me convidado para um café naquela manhã em que nos conhecemos..." ela disse, pontuando cada palavra com um beijo pelo rosto do homem que transformara a sua vida.

"Você não tem o que agradecer, Bella, o prazer foi e é todo meu."

***FIM***

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Ai gente, pode falar, essa Sophia é ou não é uma fofura? Bem, e com este outtake eu decreto o fim oficial desta história. Quero agradecer a **Paulinha** por ter entrado em mais essa comigo e por todas as correções, dicas e sugestões; a **Luma Maria** por me enviar fotinhas fofas que serviam para me inspirar ainda mais; e a cada de que leu, comentou, favoritou, comentou no twitter que queria roubar a Sophia... A história foi feita para vocês e não teria sido a mesma coisa sem vocês. Muito obrigada mesmo pelo carinho e por sempre estarem dispostas a lerem as minhas loucuras. A gente se vê em uma próxima. Beijos


End file.
